Powers Within
by Kitsune Krazy
Summary: Monkey team finds 2 other monkeys and their leader Yuki, what secrets do they know and why is every villan the monkey team know after Yuki? I'm really bad at summarys. Rated K, Plus just in case
1. Chapter 1: Senses

**Me: Hey ppl! First of all I do not own anything about SRMTHFG except for my odd obsession with it. But I do own my new characters Yuki (U Key), Enakka (E na Ka) and Jadda (J a da). Say hi guys!**

**Yuki: Hey **

**Enakka: What ever**

**Jadda: Hurry up I'm freezing my fur off over here! **

**Me: Shhh! You'll spoil it**

**Jadda: Then start it!**

**Me: Hey I'm causing dramatic effect! **

**Jadda: Then I'll just have to beat u up unless u start it**

**Me: Oh! U Wanna piece of me! (Jadda and I start battling in the back round)**

**Enakka: Sigh Well since they are busy beating the living daylights out of each other, let's just start.**

**Jadda: Finally!**

**Me: GET BACK HERE! **

Chapter One: Senses

"STRABERRY BOMB BOMB!" Yuki yelled. A giant strawberry shaped bomb

appeared over her head. The giant ice spider flew backwards screaming in pain

"We got him now!" Jadda grinned happily. "Not so fast sis!" Enakka replied. Suddenly the ground began shaking violently.

"Its going under ground!" yelled Yuki, suddenly there was a huge explosion and the spider grabbed Yuki

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled as it pulled her into the ground.

"Yuki!" Jadda and Enakka screamed.

"Ready Enakka?" "Ready sis!" Jadda and Enakka linked hands "LIGHTNING BLAST" they yelled. A huge streak of lightning hit the ground suddenly there was a yell and Yuki came up, carrying the dead spider creature.

"YUKI!" the two monkeys leapt on her.

"Hey Enakka hey Jadda u ok?"

"Yeah" the chorused

"But what about you? The spider thing must of hurt you!" Enakka asked.

"I'm fine but lets get out of the cold and back to the village" Yuki replied

"I'm with the kid" Jadda replied, as she and Yuki started walking back. Enakka stayed in place staring out into the blizzard.

"_I can sense THEM again…"_she thought

"Hey Enakka! You coming?" Yuki called over her shoulder,

"Huh? Oh yeah coming…" Enakka said as the little lavender monkey ran to catch up with her friend and twin sister.

**_  
_ **_At the Village_

"Hey sis u ok?" Jadda asked Enakka.

"Hm?"

"you've just been acting weird"

"Oh" Enakka looked at her plate. "you've been sensing them haven't u?" Jadda asked "Yes" Enakka said "and if we find them we can find out more about how we were made and it'll also prove we're not the only ones…"

" The only what?" Yuki asked handing Hot Coco and cookies out to her friends. "Nothing" Enakka said not wanting to alarm her friend with out any proof

"Come on! See a cute boy monkey?" Yuki teased

"I don't really…" Enakka started her baby blue eyes turning to the floor.

"Hey kid I don't think you want to mess with her" Jadda said.

Yuki wanted to ask more but you don't mess with Jadda when she's mad or has that serious tone in her voice (A/N no kidding Jadda really kicks butt glares at Jadda angrily and goes off to put Neosporin on battle wounds)

"I think I'll go to bed now" Enakka said

"Me too" replied Jadda her gold eyes trailing after her sister as she left the room leaving one very confused 14 year old. Yuki sighed out of confusion and took a bite out of her cookie.

**Alright that's chappie one! Please review and just be happy with it!**

**Its like a storm outside and the power might go off so sorry if it was short besides THIS is my first fan fiction I'll update when the storm is over. Brianna Out.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Me:** **Hey peoples! I'm baaaaaaaack! So I hope u liked the first chappie! I'm probably going to update this once a week, just so u know!**

**Yuki: Can we get back to me? What the heck happen in the last chapter? That was so confusing!**

**Me: Ah, the ignorance of the youth.**

**Yuki: What the heck are u talking about? Ur only 13!**

**Me: Or so u think…**

**Yuki: What's that suppose to mean? **

**Me: Well people let's start the next chappie!**

**Yuki: Wait I'm still talking to u Brianna! Hold the chapter what do u mean? Why are u confusing me and wha…( Yuki gets cut off as I put her in a sound proof bubble)**

_Chapter 2_

_First encounters... _

BEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP Chiro smashed the alarm with his hand, and curled up under the covers.

Suddenly a green fur ball attacked Chiro causing him to fly off the bed and painfully hit his head on his wall, unfortunately that was the wall that Chiro kept all his Sun Rider toys on and all 13 of them fell off the wall hitting him in the head and face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chiro yelled as all of his dolls**( Chiro: Action Figures!) **Fine all of Chiro's ** _Action Figures_** fell on top of his head creating a rather large bump on his head.

"Otto!" he yelled angrily

"Sorry Chiro!" Otto replied "but you smashed your alarm clock, I had to take drastic measures!"

"Otto! I'm gonna kill you" Chiro was just about to strangle Otto when the robots alarm went off.

"Saved by the bell" Otto said gleefully.

"Whatever Otto lets just go see the others" Chiro said rubbing the bump on his head "Ok" Otto replied happily "Don't think your off the hook Otto" Chiro said giving Otto a death glare.

Chiro and Otto came into the main room wear Gibson, Antari, SPRX77 and Nova were waiting.

"What's up guys?" Chiro asked "Are we picking up a distress signal? Or is someone causing mayhem and evil? "

"Negative" Gibson said

"Uhhhh…"

"I mean no Chiro!"

"Right, right I knew that" Chiro said half blushing "Well what's up then? No baddies, no distress signal and as far as I can see no one is attacking us. What's with the alarm?" "Call it instinct Chiro" Antari said.

"What?" asked Chiro "Antari scenes something amiss in the power primate kid." Sprx replied.

"WHAT?" Chiro practically yelled "What's going on is the power primate breaking up? Are we going to lose…."

"Whoa there kid calm down its not the power primate breaking up its more like well…" Sprx started

"I sense someone or something other than us using it" Antari finished.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go investigate!" Chiro exclaimed "Monkeys Mobilize" Chiro shouted as going into hyper mode.

Nova "Foot crusher cruiser 6 Go!"

Otto "Foot crusher cruiser 5 Go!"

Gibson "Fist rocket 4 Go!"

Sprx "Fist rocket 3 Go!

Antari "Brain scrambler pilot 2 Go!"

Chiro "Torso tank driver 1 Go!"

"Super"

"Robot"

"Monkey"

"Team"

"Hyper"

"Force"

"Go!"

"Alright Chiro, I can sense the power coming from Celonia" Antari said

"Odd" Gibson started "Celonia is a planet of ice anything living there would have to be pure heat or ice. Anything else would die in 24 hours, a week if they were staying in a house…"

"Alright team, full speed to Celonia" Chiro said completely ignoring Gibson, and off they went.

_**On Celonia **_

"Get back here Jadda!" Yuki yelled. "MONKEY FU!" the green blast of energy hit the lavender monkey right in the back.

BOOM Jadda flew through the air from Yuki's impact.

"Oh that's how ya wanna play do ya? Take this!LADY SWORDS DANCE" Jadda yelled as turning her hands into swords that glowed a blue magic.

Suddenly a giant blue sword shaped energy ball hit Yuki smack in the head.

Enakka only sighed, the two had been at it ever since this morning at breakfast when Jadda decided to teach Yuki 'The Way of the Porridge' and hit Yuki in the face with her breakfast.

Boom Jadda expected to see Yuki flat on her face but instead she walked out of the explosion like nothing happen in a pink bubble surrounding her.

"No Fair!" Jadda yelled "You use a force field!"

"Nnnnhhhhh!" Yuki replied sticking out her tongue at Jadda.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Jadda jumped at Yuki when suddenly a burst of fire hit Jadda.

"OW! ENAKKA WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU COULD HAVE BURNED ME!" Jadda yelled at her twin sister staring at her angrily at her with her pink eyes.

"What?" Enakka asked innocently pulling the puppy dog eye trick. She innocently looked at Jadda with her baby blue eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU COULD HAVE BURNED ME!" Jadda yelled

"Ah, but I didn't did I?" Enakka coolly replied "Besides I need to talk to you, I can sense them there coming here."

"What? NOW?"

"Yes I fear they maybe after Yuki"

"Or they could be like us and just coming to ask if we know anything about the place we were created in, you mustn't doubt them until we've met them Enakka."

"Fine, we'll meet them but if they get so much as 5ft away from Yuki I will attack." "Alright Enakka lets go"

"Go were?" Yuki asked

"Um… why don't you stay here Yuki" Enakka started

"No way I'm coming too!"

"Fine lets go Yuki, Jadda come on!" Enakka said, and with that they went to see the visitors.

"What's with her?" Yuki whispered to Jadda as they followed Enakka.

"Oh you know, she's just a little nervous about these things we're going to see." Jadda replied

"Then why are we going to see them?"

"I don't know if Enakka wants me to tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Don't know kid, but you know how protective Enakka is with you."

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyway Yuki she's probably just nervous if their after us or more importantly you." "What? Me?" Yuki said shocked "Why me?"

"I don't know you tell me" Jadda replied. "You are the chosen one after all, kid."

"I've told you a million times, I found you guys in the meteorite on accident, and the monkey powers? Just a side effect to me touching the meteorite with my awaking spell." "But somehow without seeing us you knew to use an awaking spell."

"Just gotta follow my hunches."

"Still you are special"

"And so are you ya little fur ball!" Yuki replied warmly ruffling Jadda's fur.

"Hey cut it out!" Jadda exclaimed now giggling.

"Shhhhh!" Enakka sharply said. "They'll be here any minute."

"Brrr! Its freezing" Yuki said zipping up her coat. (A/N It appeared magically)

_**In the super robot**_

"They're waiting for our arrival" Antari said

"What who?" Chiro asked "I don't know Chiro, but we'll be landing any minute." Antari replied

"I hope their friendly" Nova said worry covering her face.

"Its okay Nova, we know how to kick butt if their not!" Sprx replied.

"We're landing now" Gibson said as the robot landed.

"Wow! Its huge!" Yuki gasped at the size of the giant robot landing in front of her Enakka and Jadda. Suddenly the robots foot opened and 6 figures appeared.

"Get behind me Yuki." Enakka and Jadda said in union, Jadda turned her hands into swords and Enakka turned hers into red claws sparks of ember flying off them.

As the monkey team walked out they saw two lavender monkeys one with gold eyes one with baby blue and a girl about Chiros age with the same messy black hair and blue eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" the monkey with baby blue eyes asked.

Chiro answered "We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce"

"Go!" Otto chipped in, Chiro rolled his eyes and continued

"Who are you?"

"I am the one called Enakka." The baby blue eyed monkey replied

"Names Jadda, and the kid here is Yuki" the gold eyed monkey replied, the girl just waved and asked

"What are your names?"

"Mr. How Gibson, do not call me Mr. or How just Gibson" Gibson replied

"SPRX77, but you can call me Sprx." Sprx replied

"I'm Nova" Nova answered

"Otto" Otto replied

"I am the one called Antari" Antari replied

"And I'm Chiro" Chiro replied, noting that they still had their weapons out he said "We have no intention on fighting you."

Jadda put away her weapons and seemed to relax (he eyes turned pink again) but Enakka kept them out.

"It's okay Enakka, they won't hurt me you can calm down" Yuki told Enakka, Enakka looked hesitant for a moment but she gave Yuki a caring gaze and put her weapons away. Yuki walked over to the Hyperforce

"You all must be tired from your journey" she said "come, let us go back to our cabin and get you something to eat."

Chiro looked at Antari he nodded "thank you" Chiro said as he and the others started to the cabin.

**Alright that was chapter 2 peoples hope you liked it because I have to go pass out on my bed from lack of sleep. Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

**Me: Hey ppl! Sorry for the wait on this chappie! I was way deep in exams, homework and a research report on sea turtles.**

**Yuki: Not to mention T.V, video games…**

**Jadda: And drooling over Ofa!**

**Me: OMG! JADDA SHUT UP!**

**Jadda: Brianna and Ofa sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'M GONNA STRANLE YA!**

**Yuki: 5…4…3…2…1…**

**Me: (Yuki mouthing me in background) PREPARE TO DIE JADDA! **

**Jadda: Uh oh… (Jadda runs off screaming…)**

**Enakka: Honestly can't you two behave for 2 minutes? We have guests.**

**Chiro: Uh… are they always like this?**

**Yuki: Only when Jadda pisses her off… you should see her when I get her mad…**

**Chiro: Um… I think I'll pass…**

**Otto: Duck (Jumps on Chiro and Yuki protecting them from a Lady Sword Dance)**

**Yuki: Um…Blush C-c-can you please get off me…**

**Chiro: Blush um… yea…**

**Jadda: Oooooo! Yuki and Chiro!**

**Chiro & Yuki: JADDA!**

**Jadda: AHHHHHHHH! (dodges kick from me monkey fu from Chiro and exploding energy balls from Yuki)**

**Enakka & Gibson: Honestly do you have to act like children (looks at each other) Blush**

**Otto: Start the show!**

**Antari: Patience first the disclaimer… sigh Brianna doesn't own anything SRMTHFG except Yuki, Jadda and Enakka.**

**Me: But I will soon, Muh ha ha! **

**Jadda: That is if she's not too busy with Ofa! **

**Me: JADDA!**

**Otto: On with the show!**

_Inside Enakka, Jadda and Yuki's cabin_

'Well except for Jadda are any of you guys vegetarians?' Yuki asked as she was cooking soup or something.

'I am' Antari said. Yuki looked at him 'Okay I'll make more veggie soup, k.' she said with a big warm smile.

'Oh and look what pretty fur you have… I didn't know any other animal except wolves had that beautiful silver color.'

Blush 'um… thank you Yuki…' Antari said blushing.

'Speaking of wolves… hey Enakka have you seen Taka? I saw him the other day but that stubborn boy wouldn't let me heal that deep gash of his, despite his pack lovin' me…'

Enakka looked up surprised 'Yuki! I told you that boy is wild and dangerous!'

'Naw, he's just stubborn… oh well, if you haven't seen him it doesn't matter he and his pack adore my cooking they will be around later on. But in the mean time why don't you show our guests the table…'

Sigh 'Alright Yuki… but I warn you he's unpredictable that boy…'

'All he is, is homeless ever since his parents were murdered, why if didn't go live with the wolves and he still lived as a orphan in the village…'

'**Village!' **Gibson almost yelled. Everyone looked at him. 'At these tempters everyone would die!'

'Naw' Yuki replied 'We have the biggest bon fire you ever seen goin' on 24/7 in the center of the city and curious enough, it only snows during winter, that's why everyone thinks Celonia is a freezing wasteland…'

'HA!' Sprx taunted 'Brain Strain doesn't know everything…' Gibson gets anime anger mark #.

'Well… doesn't that sound like a certain 2 I know…' Yuki said eyeing Enakka and Jadda. 'Anyway Enakka show um the table…'

'Oh… right!' Enakka said 'this way guys…' Enakka lead the hyper force to a little room with a big wooden table that had 10 seats and sat next to a homey little fire.

'Why do you have so many seats?' Otto asked

'Yuki is very popular with the town folk…' Enakka replied 'you guys get cozy ok? I have to go and help with the meal…'

'Okay, and thanks.' Chiro said to her as she left 'well lets sit down…' he said to the monkey team as he plopped down in a chair. The monkeys did the same except for Nova.

'I'm gonna help them cook k boys?' she said as she left

Uncomfortable Silence

'They seem nice' Otto said breaking the silence. CRAAACK

'They do don't they Otto?' Antari agreed

'Well, what I want to know is who this Taka character is…' Gibson started

'Ah, same old Gibson. Ruining the fun and getting strait to business' Sprx taunted

'Better than drooling over all the girls, especially Nova' Gibson smirked

'Oh no! It's not like you weren't checking out Enakka!' Sprx accused

'Me! Please you're the perverted one!' Gibson stated

'What why you little…' Sprx started furious

'Speaking of little…' Gibson started 'how's that peanut you have for a brain doing…'

'THAT'S IT!' Sprx lunged at Gibson

Chiro and Antari sighed while Otto was desperately trying and failing to pull Sprx off Gibson.

'Dinners almost ready guys, I just need to know what drinks you want and…' Yuki stopped when she saw Sprx and Gibson and started laughing. 'giggle you giggle guys are just giggle like Enakka and giggle Jadda…' she said finally controlling her laugher 'by the way that yellow monkey, Nova… she's so sweet and an excellent cook ya know. Anyway what drink do you guys want?'

'Juice' Otto said succeeding to pull Sprx off Gibson who was brushing himself off.

'Just water please' Gibson said

'Same here' Antari said

'Coke please' Chiro and Sprx said in unison

'Okay then…' Yuki said 'That's 1 Juice for Otto, 2 waters for Gibson and Antari and 2 Cokes for Sprx and Chiro right?'

'Yes and thanks.' Chiro said

'No problemo…' Yuki said heading back to the kitchen.

_In the kitchen_

'Well girls all you have to do is put the food on the plate and I'll get the drinks…Nova you can go back and see your pals now…thanks for the help though, your quite the chef.' Yuki said

'Oh, thank you' Nova said as she left to join her friends.

'well lets bring this stuff out' Jadda said Enakka followed and Yuki brought the drinks.

'Okay guys here you go.' Yuki said giving everyone their drinks Enakka and Jadda set down the food then took their seats.

'Wow! This looks great Yuki' Chiro said looking at the food there was veggie soup, onigiri**(A/N Japanese word for rice ball filled with plum or fish.)**, cake, steak, fruit and grilled fish.

'Thanks' Yuki said 'but Nova there made the cake, and Jadda and Enakka the onigiri.'

'It all looks so good!' Otto said

'Well you guys enjoy…'Yuki started off

'Wait aren't you going to eat?' Antari asked

'I'll eat later, I'm going to train…' she said and left

'Sigh she's a mystery she is… training till she faints, then runs off to school after that she does a part time job. Then she gets home makes a gourmet meal and doesn't eat it instead she trains and then grabs a sandwich…' Jadda said.

'Well she's bizarre but that's why we love her…' Enakka replied

'Its so weird, even when she has company she'll do it.'

'what I'm worried about is if she goes to see Taka…'

'Um excuse me' Gibson started 'but who's Taka?'

'Huh? Oh he's a boy who lives with the wolves…'

After they finished dinner they went outside because Gibson needed to get his tracker/danger gismo-thing. To their surprise Yuki was sitting on the robots shoulder, more surprisingly she was talking to the robot and it was………….responding!

**Me: Aright! Cliffie, I think… anyway please review! Weird as it may sound, they inspire me!**

**Jadda: That and she loves to be flatterd!**

**Me: Do not!**

**Super Robot: Beep beepaty beep beep be!**

**Yuki: Yea! I know! **

**Jadda: I'm confused…**

**Me: See u guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4: SR?

**Me: Hey ppl! Oh and Blackrose thanks for the suggestion! I didn't think of pairing, just blushing (anime sweat drop) yea I know I'm hopeless ppl!**

**Chiro:_ What was her first clue?_**

**Yuki: Giggle!**

**Antari & Enakka: What do you mean pairing? (look at each other) Blush**

**Me: Awww! How cute! Blackrose is right your soul mates! (Antari blushes so hard he faints) **

**Yuki: What's his problem?**

**Enakka: (clueless) Oh no! Antari are you hurt! (Antari magically recovers)**

**Antari: (anime sweat drop) I-i-i-i'm f-fine (blushing extremely hard)**

**Enakka: You sure you don't need a sick day… (concerned look on face)**

**Otto & Jadda: Antari and Enakka sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

**Enakka & Antari: (BLUSH TO THE EXTREAME!) GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!**

**Chiro: (blink…blink) Wow! I've never seen him act like that before!**

**Yuki: I know… Enakka never gets mad… never!**

**Antari & Enakka: GET BACK HERE!**

**Chiro & Yuki: (Anime sweat drop)**

**Sprx: You know Nova… maybe after the show we can…**

**Nova: NO!**

**Sprx: but I didn't say nothin'!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Your so predictable… now be a good boy and do the disclaimer…**

**Sprx: What? Me?**

**Me: (FIRE IN EYES) (A/N fire in eyes is extreme rage…) **

**Sprx: (Anime sweat drop) r-right… B doesn't own SRMTHFG and luckily me… but does own Jadda, Enakka and Yuki… **

**Otto & Jadda: NOW START THE SHOW BEFORE ENAKKA AND ANTARI KILLS US!**

**Me: OKAY! GOSH!**

(A/N bold italics is Super robot's beeps translated to you but SRMTHFG can't understand it)

_Outside_

'what do you mean SR(pronounced sir)?' Yuki asked the robot

'_What I mean is your friends are right… Chiro isn't the only chosen one…' _the robot said

'How do you now this? I mean we just met…'

'_Are you sure we just met?_'

'No, you seem too familiar to have just met and…'

'YUKI!' Yuki looked down and saw the monkey team and her friends waiting for her.

'What are you doing up there?' Chiro called

'Just chatting' Yuki replied

'Wait… you mean you understand the robot!' Gibson asked shocked

'Yup! Why?'

'We can even understand him!'

'No? Well when you can he's very funny and talkative…' **"RING… RING…"**

'What's that?' Gibson asked confused

'OMG! I'm late!' Yuki said as she jumped off the robot and ran into town

'What just happened?' Chiro asked

'Well' Enakka replied simply 'she's late for her part time job. Really, I think her knowing how to control her powers is more important. After all, she doesn't use her money she earns she…'

'Grows her own plants, and traps her own animals.' Antari finished

'Yes. How did you know, Antari?'

'I saw her garden and figured it out, Enakka.'

'Oh, right…the garden (BLUSH) I forgot…'

'When will she be back, Enakka?'

'In a hour or so… is it okay if I meditate while Gibson looks for his thing?' Enakka asked

'Of course, would it be alright if I joined you?' Antari replied

**Me: Oooooooooooo! They have so much in common!**

**Enakka & Antari: (BLUSH TO THE EXTREAME!) **

**Yuki: READ & REVIEW!**

**Me: Alright 2 chapters in 2 nights I'm on fire! Well bye. SAVE THE SEA TURTLES!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Enemy

**Me: Hooray! Spring break! Whoot! Now I'm free to do whatever I want!**

**Yuki: So what's up with Tyler?**

**Me: AHHH! CONFUSION! I HATE HIM, YET I LOVE HIM! (starts banging head on wall)**

**Yuki: What about Ofa?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW! CONFUSION! (gets shovel and starts banging head)**

**Yuki: O.K. then… (whisper) crazy much… (walks away)**

**Me: I'M ALL ALONE IN MY TIME OF NEED. **

**Gibson: Hey Brianna, u wanted me to do disclaimer… something wrong?**

**Me: I'M CONFUSED AND NEED COMFORT! (starts hugging Gibson so hard he starts to turn purple)**

**Gibson: (still purple) your… crush…ing…me…**

**Me: Opps… sorry… (lets him go)**

**Gibson: (Ahem) Brianna doesn't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. Now excuse me I need to check my experiments.**

**Me: NOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I'M CONFUSED! (grabs Gibson in death hug again)**

**Sprx: Heh, heh. On the bright side a girl actually want to be around you Gibby!**

**Gibson: (anime anger mark) shut up! At least I don't hit on everything in a skirt!**

**Me: (still hugging Gibson) Start the show!**

_In the Super Robot_

Gibson was fixing his gismo and Chiro was with him, they were talking.

(Sigh) 'Chiro did you hear what she called the robot?' Gibson asked

'Yea, she called him Sir' Chiro responded

'Why sir?' Gibson asked a puzzled look on his face

'Because, the S and R stand for super robot, and if you sound the letters out it sounds like Sir but its really SR…' Gibson stared at Chiro

'How do you know, Chiro?'

'I don't, but we're a lot alike so that's what I'd call him, Gibson'

'True…' Gibson started 'but isn't it odd, the way they were talking?'

'I know' Chiro said 'they were talking like they knew each other, and how could she understand him?'

'I don't know… perhaps we could ask her…'

'Gibson it's the red one, cut the red one.' Chiro said looking at Gibson's gismo

'Thank you Chiro, but I'm quite capable of cutting the wire and it's the yellow one'

'No it's the red one, Gibson!' Chiro said as he cut the red one. (BOOM!)

'Um…' Chiro started (anime sweat drop) 'I guess it wasn't the red one...' (Gibson gets anime anger mark) 'Chiro, leave.'

'Sorry Gibson…'

'LEAVE!'

'Right!' Chiro runs away.

Gibson sighs and starts to re-fix his gismo.

_In the hall_

'Enakka, we can meditate in my meditation room, ok?' Antari asked

'That's fine…' Enakka said

'Something wrong, Enakka?'

'What? Oh, its just I'm worried about Yuki… she's working herself so hard. You know, I think of her as my daughter, Antari'

'Really? I feel the same about Chiro.'

'They really grow on you, (sigh) I can still see the look on her face when we first met…'

'Yes, funny how the more you try not to get to get attached, the more attached you get.'

'Agreed. Antari, she's really special to me… '

_She's not the only special girl I know… _Antari thought. Then it hit him.

'By the way Enakka, do you know why she was on the Super Robot?'

'Well, she was talking to him, you know its the weirdest thing, Antari'

'Hm? How so?'

'Well, whenever she can't sleep, she comes to talk with me, she's really sweet that way…'Enakka stopped talking; she was deep in fond memories.

'Enakka?' Antari's voice pulled her back into reality

'Huh? Oh, any way she told me a few times she had strange dreams. About 5 monkeys, a boy that looked like her and the Super Robot. Oddly enough, the Super Robot is the only name she knew…'

'That's odd…' Antari stopped; they had reached his meditation room. He decided he'd ask her later.

They went inside and both started meditating. They had been meditating for half an hour when Enakka gasped. She fell to the floor.

'Enakka!' Antari cried as he ran to her side. 'What happened?'

'It's Yuki!' She cried 'She's in danger!'

_At the restraint Yuki works at_

(BOOM!) Something crashed thorough the roof.

'Where is she?' Mandarin shouted at Sakko.

'I swear she's her Mandarin! All we need is to put someone in danger and she'll come out!' Sakko replied. Mandarin grinned evilly and grabbed a little girl.

'AHHHH!' the girl cried

_Oh no! _Yuki thought _Enakka said to stay hidden if someone came after me but they have a kid! Damn! I know I'm gonna regret this!_

'DROP HER!' Yuki shouted, jumping up from her hiding place

'So, that's where you were hiding.' Mandarin grinned, Yuki was seriously grossed out by the monkey with a bodybuilder's body.

'Who are you and what do you want!' Her voice was gentle but stern

'My name is Mandarin and what we want is you!'

'Let the girl go Mandarin!' She yelled back

'Come quietly and we won't kill her!'

_We? Who is we? _Yuki though then she noticed the monkey on his shoulder. _He doesn't look too tough…_

'You asked for this!' She shouted 'BUBBLE BARRIER!' A giant blue bubble appeared around Mandarin and Sakko, causing him to drop the girl. Yuki grabbed the girl who she recognized instantly.

'Mezuke (Me-zoo-key)! Listen' she told the girl. 'you have to go home now! Lock the doors and windows and don't come out!'

'What about you Yuki?' Mezuke asked

'Forget about me, you have to get home now!' Mezuke nodded and ran off

(BOOM!) Mandarin and Sakko had broken out of the bubble.

_Got to get them out of town!_ Yuki thought _That's it!_

'Hey ugly and uglier! You 2 must have real talent! Butt-ugly can't be pulled off by any idiot!' Yuki shouted (Mandarin gets anime anger mark)

'Why you little…'

'Speaking of little' Yuki started, copying Gibson 'How's that peanut for a brain you have doing!'

'I don't care what the master wants! You die now!' Mandarin jumped at her

'AHHH!' Yuki screamed and ran outside.

'GET BACK HERE!' Mandarin yelled chasing after her

'NO WAY!' She yelled back. WHAM! Mandarin's blue sword hit her and sent her flying. (BOOM!) Yuki smacked into a boulder on the outskirts of town

'Ow!' She said rubbing her head 'Ok, that was a bad idea.'

'There you are' Mandarin grinned evilly. 'Prepare to die!' Yuki covered her head with her hands, bracing herself for impact.

'No!' Sakko yelled 'We'll be the dead ones if we don't bring her to the boss!'

'Fine!' Mandarin yelled. He socked Yuki in the stomach and rendering her unconscious, and then he slung her over his shoulder and was just about to take off.

'DROP HER MANDARIN!' Mandarin turned around to see Chiro.

'Your too late boy!'

**Me: (Evil laugh) Just when its getting good!**

**Gibson: Well now that your feeling better can I go?**

**Me: NOOOOOO! I'M TOO CONFUSED AND EMONTIONALY SCARED! **

**Gibson: (Sigh) this is gonna take a while…**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**Me: Two stories in on day I'm on FIRE!**

**Gibson: Now can I go? **

**Me: No! You're very huggable! (Squeezes Gibson)**

**Gibson: Ugh!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Gibson: (Sigh) Brianna doesn't own SRMTHFG, but she loves to hug us!**

**Me: Sorry, Gibson! You're too huggable and cute for your own good!**

**Gibson: (Sigh)**

**Chiro: Hurry up and start the show!**

**Me: K!**

_**On the outskirts of Celonia's town**_

'Your too late boy!' Mandarin cackled

'LIGHTING KICK' Chiro said and kicked Mandarin with such force he flew 20 miles back and created a giant crater in witch he was unconscious in. Mandarin had let go of Yuki and she fell down, Chiro caught her.

'Team we need to get her back to the robot!' everyone was too dumbfounded from the force of his kick to say anything.

'NOW!' He yelled, this got everyone's attention

'Right!' they all replied except Antari and Enakka who nodded

_**In the Robot**_

'Chiro' Gibson said walking into sickbay next to him 'we need to check her pulse first'

'Right' Chiro said kneeling so Gibson could reach her

'Its faint but she's okay' Gibson announced, everyone was relived. 'we need to leave her so she can rest' Chiro put her on the bed. Everyone left except Chiro and Enakka.

'She really got hit hard' Enakka said, Chiro looked at her

'Yeah, her wounds are pretty bad…' Chiro said

'Not for long…'

'What do you mean, Enakka?'

'You'll find out later when she wakes, Chiro.' She started to leave 'Come on she needs her rest.'

'No.' Chiro said surprising her 'I'm staying to make sure she's okay.' Enakka smiled

'Take care of her.' Enakka said then left

Chiro stayed in the room looking at her silently. _Please get better_ Chiro thought, ever since he met her he had a complete feeling, a happy feeling… he knew this feeling too well it was _love_. But this wasn't crush type, it was serious and he never felt happier in his life than with her. _We'll be leaving soon,_ He thought to himself, I_ don't want to leave you. If only we could take you with us Yuki... but Gibson's too strict he'd never allow it unless it was completely necessary._ He sighed. _Argh! It is **SO** necessary. She's so special! Besides she does have 2 monkeys who might know about the monkey's past and she can talk to the super... That's it! Yuki's the only one who can understand the robot! That's reason enough to take her with us! But... will she want to?_

Chiro drifted into sleep thinking about this.

**_36 and a 1/2 hours later_**

'Mmmmm' Yuki's eyes flickered open, she saw Chiro at the side of the bed, his head in his hand sleeping. Yuki felt overjoyed, not only that the freaky orange monkey didn't kidnap her but Chiro was waiting for her to wake up.

_He sleeps like an angel _she thought, quietly so not to wake him she climbed out of bed. She stood up and put her hand on a rather large gash on her stomach. Her hand began to glow blue and the gash healed completely. Carefully she picked Chiro up and put him on the bed.

'Sleep tight, Chiro' She whispered, she kissed his cheek and left to find the others.

Yuki walked into the main room. Everyone looked up at her 'YUKI!'

Jadda and Enakka leapt at her, knocking her over with a giant hug.

'Your okay!' they yelled together.

'Lets see if you're 100 okay…' Jadda leapt on Yuki and started tickling her.

'(giggle) Jadda (giggle) stop (giggle) it!'

'No way!' Jadda replied tickling her harder

'Stop!' Yuki yelled still giggling

'Make me, Yuki!' Yuki finally wiggled out of Jadda's grasp and started tickling her back.

'Eeeeek! Stop! (Giggle) Stop!' Jadda yelled in between giggles

'Make me, Jadda!' she mimicked

A little while after they had stopped tickling each other Antari remembered something

'Hey, where is Chiro?' he asked

'Chiro is sleeping in sick bay.' Yuki replied

**(BOOM!)**

'AHHHHHHHHH!'

'CHIRO!' Everyone yelled

**Me: Muh ha ha! A cliffie! Whoo! **

**Gibson: I'm going to bed (walks off)**

**Me: (looks at clock) Aw man, midnight already? Well night people!**


	7. Ch 7: Who's the Damsel in distress Now?

**Me: Well I'm back! I'd like to say a super big THANK YOU for all who reviewed especially you Blackrose!**

**Yuki: Wait what happened to Chiro? I thought we were only _acting_ this out!**

**Me: Nope, its real.**

**Gibson: (barges into room) We got a lock on Chiro!**

**Yuki: Were?**

**Me: Oh no you don't! (Grabs Gibson's newly fixed gismo)**

**Gibson: Give it back!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Yuki: Fine! (talking really fast) Briannadoes'townSRMTHFGbutownsme,JaddaandEnakka!**

**Me: Hooray!**

**Yuki: (tackles me) Give me the gismo so we can save Chiro!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Otto & Jadda: Start the show! **

_On a strange foreign planet…_

"Ow… (groan) what hit me?" Chiro asked himself as he got up. "Whoa!"

Chiro saw a huge Castle in front of him, it was night so he couldn't see too well but he saw 3 dark figures heading toward him. He was just about to run off when something from behind knocked him out cold.

"What is this!" The figure who knocked Chiro out cold asked(A/N he's the 3rd figure), picking him up by the scruff of his neck. "Where is the girl, Melody?"

"I told you never to call me that, Drachmas (Dark a miss)!" the 2nd figure or Melody responded

"Then tell me why you don't have the girl and this boy instead!" The 3rd figure or Drachmas yelled

"I don't know! It was dark, and he looked like her…" Melody responded

"Her hair is waist long! How could you mistake waist long hair for a boy whose hair is less than chin length?" he questioned. Melody looked like she might cry.

"Leave her alone, Drachmas." the 1st figure replied calmly

"Who are you to question me, Sedrick(Said-Rick)!" Drachmas yelled

"Calm down" The 1st figure or Sedrick replied calmly "We now have our selves some bait…"

Drachmas nodded, "I'll send them a letter…" he said evilly

_In the Super Robot_

"What are we doing here?" Yuki asked frantically "Chiro might need our help!"

"Clam down, Yuki" Enakka replied

"Calm down? We're sitting in sick bay and Chiro might be in danger!"

"Or someone's just wants to see there sweetheart again!" Jadda said mockingly

"That's not true…" Yuki said trying not to blush, but she was failing and turning crimson.

"Then why are you blushing like there's no tomorrow?" Jadda said

"I'm not blushing!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Chiro and Yuki sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Jadda yelled running out of sick bay

"GET BACK HERE!" Yuki said running after Jadda, her face still red as a tomato.

"Heh, heh… looks like she has a crush!" Sprx said laughing

"Be quiet Sprx, besides you have a 'crush' as you call it, too." Gibson said.

"Oh really" Nova asked "Who?" Sprx turned blood-red

"Well…………." Sprx started

"Yeah?" Nova asked

"Will you two pay attention, we need to find any evidence or notes left from Chiro's capture" Antari said

"Saved by the bell…" Sprx whispered

"Well I found something…" Yuki said, everyone was surprised to see her back and more surprised to see tears in her eyes…

"What is it Yuki?" Enakka asked concerned

"Its all my fault…" Yuki said holding up a letter

"What does it say?" Otto asked

"Yes, please tell us Yuki." Antari said

"I-i-it s-says" Yuki started her voice shaken with tears "We know we didn't get the girl, instead we accidentally took the boy. If you ever want to see him alive again, surrender the girl to us. You have 2 days to respond to us before he dies…" she finished, tears streaming down her face "It's my fault!"

"Yuki, calm down…" Enakka said resting her hand on the girls shoulder. Yuki hugged her, burying her face in Enakka's fur. "Shh, its okay I'm here." Enakka told her. Antari smiled, he knew this scene all to well. The others were dumbfounded but Gibson managed to speak.

"Yuki," Yuki looked up at him wiping her tears away "Did it say who we responded to?" Yuki put Enakka down and nodded. She stood up.

"It says," she started "we are to come with our answer to Deltron 7…"

"What!" Otto and Jadda yelled "Deltron 7 is know for all sorts of demons and bad guys inhabiting it!"

"Um… if you don't mind me asking how do you know this?" Yuki asked

"Well where else?" they replied "Deltron 7 is the best place to get mechanics!"

"Of course…" Yuki replied rolling her eyes. Otto and Jadda looked at each other

"You're a mechanic too?" They asked each other "Cool we talked at the same time!" they covered their mouths "circuitry…" the said together "Cool!" they looked at each other "Jinx's!"

"Well I'll be…" Yuki said "there like identical!"

"Indeed…" Antari replied

"Not to interrupt but can we go save the kid?" Sprx asked.

"Okay dokay!" they replied, Yuki rolled her eyes

"Not to ruin the moment but how are we suppose to fly to Deltron 7 if we can hardly fly without Chiro?" Nova asked, referring to when they battled the squid.

"Oh yeah" Otto said

"We'd need someone else to take the kid's place" Sprx started "Someone almost identical to Chiro someone…" he stopped. Everyone looked at Yuki

"Umm… (anime sweat drop) why are you looking at me like that?" she asked "Oh no! No way!"

_10 minutes later in the control room_

"Why not?" Sprx asked "your like the girl form of the kid!"

"I have no idea how to drive a car none the less a giant Super Robot with a mind of its own!" she said

"Please!" Otto asked

"No!" Yuki said

"Please? For me?"

"No!"

"For Enakka?"

"No!"

"I know" Jadda said "What about for Chiro? After all he may be in trouble." Everyone looked at Yuki.

"Let's Go!" Yuki said

"Alright!" They all cheered. They went up the tubes, Enakka went up with Antari, Jadda with Otto.

"Foot crusher cruiser 6 Go!" Nova yelled

"Foot crusher cruiser 5 Go!" Otto and Jadda yelled

"Fist rocket 4 Go!" Sprx yelled

"Fist rocket 3 Go!" Gibson Yelled

"Brain scrambler pilot 2 Go!" Antari and Enakka said

"Torso tank driver 1 Go!" Yuki yelled

"Super"

"Robot"

"Monkey"

"Team"

"Hyper"

"Force"

"Go!"

"Alright" Yuki said "Otto make sure we're at full power!"

"Super Robot's turbines are at full power, Yuki" Otto replied

"Good, Sprx set course for safest and fastest route to Deltron 7." Yuki told him

"You got it, kid" Sprx replied

"Alright, and Antari, try contacting Chiro with your spiritual link." Yuki replied

"I will try my best." Antari said

"Okay, now lets go save Chiro!" Yuki shouted and off they went to Deltron 7.

"She really has a knack for being a leader doesn't she?" Otto asked Jadda

"Yep, she's always like this in times of crisis." She replied

**Me: So? Was that awesome or what? Tee hee… Chiro got kidnapped.**

**Yuki: So what! You've gotten kidnapped before too!**

**Me: (Glares) Please review guys!**

**Chiro: Did I miss something?**

**Yuki: Chiro! (squeezes him) **

**Chiro: Oof! What was that for.**

**Yuki: (blush) Nothing…**

**Me: Oh by the way I made a mistake in chapter 3, Enakka is the vegetarian not Jadda.**

**Jadda: That's right I can't live with out my meat (starts eating cow leg)**

**Me: (turns green and runs out of room)**

**Yuki: Good job! You know she's a vegetarian too!**

**Antari and Enakka: Who is a vegetarian? (look at Jadda, turn green and run out of room) **


	8. Chapter 8: Contacting Chiro

**Me: Hey ppl I'm here! Oh and Blackrose my answer is yes for you maybe for partner, oh and I'm changing your weapon!**

**Yuki: I thought you were barfing with Antari and Enakka.**

**Me: Why were they barfing?**

**Yuki: Same reason as you.**

**Me: Oh… darn, I wanted Antari to do the disclaimer… hey Yuki…**

**Yuki: I'm gone.**

**Me: Your so mean to me!**

**Otto: Hey Brianna, what's up?**

**Me: nothing much… hey I know you do the disclaimer and entertain our guest and I'll go get fat off cake!(I leave room and go get some cake)**

**Otto: (anime sweat drop) um… Brianna doesn't own SRMTHFG… Well start the show!**

**Yuki: (whisper) um where's the tape?**

**Otto: You lost it? (runs off screen)**

**Yuki: Just entertain them! (pushes Otto on screen)**

**Otto: Um………………………………….**

**Yuki: Found it!**

**Otto: Start the show! Again!**

**Me: Bold italics like _this _is Antari normal italics like **_this_** is Chiro. And underlined italics Enakka.**

_On Deltron 7_

"Ow, my aching head…" Chiro said as he got up. He looked around and saw he was in a small cell. "Were am I?" he murmured.

"Your on Deltron 7, in a prison cell" a man answered standing outside his cell.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked

"Names Sedrick" Sedrick replied. Chiro got up and walked over to the bars.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked

"She wasn't supposed to take you, boy…" Sedrick answered

"Who's she? And what do you mean she wasn't supposed to take me? If you don't want me, why keep me?"

"Your bait boy…"

"Bait for who, Sedrick?

"You ask too many questions…"

"Chiro, my name is Chiro. Well can you at least tell me who I'm bait for?"

"I suppose…"

"Well?

"Well Chiro, you are bait for a girl who looks a lot like you…"

"What? Why do you want Yuki?"

"I have no idea… ask Mandarin…"

"Mandarin!"

"You know him?"

"Of course I know him!"

"He never mentioned you…"

"What? He never told you about me?"

"Nope, never heard of Chiro till you told me your name…"

"What about 'insolent boy'?"

"Nope"

"Stupid human who teamed up with my brothers?"

"Nope"

"Child?"

"Nope"

"Hyper force?"

"Nope"

"Monkey team?"

"Nope"

"Something?"

"Nope"

"What! If you're working for Mandarin, then you should know about me!"

"All I know is about the girl. He says she's impossible to capture unless she's out cold, or someone she cares for is in danger…"

"Someone she cares for?" He said shocked "She hardly knows me!"

"Well I'm just following orders; Get the girl… besides she's too noble even to let a complete stranger get hurt, she'll come…" Sedrick cackled

_Oh no! _Chiro thought._ He's right, she'd save even a bad guy if he was in danger! Please don't come Yuki! I don't want you to get hurt, I love you! _Sedrick started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chiro asked.

"So, the girl you claim barley knows you is someone you love. Well if you don't mind me saying I'd get to know her first." He replied.

_How did he know that?_ Chiro thought. _ Its like he could…_

"Read your mind?" Sedrick asked, Chiro froze. "Of course I can, so don't think of escaping…"

_Damn it! _Chiro thought. _Wait maybe I can block him…_

" It wont work" Sedrick replied

"I can try!" Chiro shot back

_Lets see, Antari said concentrate only on my thoughts…_He thought._ Um is it working?_

"No" Sedrick replied

_ARRRRRRGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMN IT! _

"Please… this is far too amusing…"

_DAMN IT! _Chiro thought. _And worse yet Yuki might get hurt! That BASTERD!_

**_Please don't talk like that…_**

_Antari?_

_**Yes its me Chiro…**_

_Quiet! Sedrick will hear you!_

_**No he won't Chiro I'm blocking everything outside**_

_That's a relief… um how long have you been there_

_**Since the 'Yuki might get hurt part'**_

_Y-you heard that?_(blush)

_**You like her don't you Chiro?**_

_Maybe a little… _

_Antari what's taking so long is Chiro okay?_

_**Oh he's fine Enakka…**_

_Both of you are talking to me?_

_No, I came just now to see what was taking so long…_

_That reminds me, why did you come?_

_**To see if you were okay, Chiro.**_

_Yeah, Yuki's really worried about you…_

_What? She is?_

_Of course she is, we all are_

_**Enakka, you know Yuki is super worried, she was crying…**_

_Shh! Antari! Are you trying to embarrass her?_

_Was she really that worried?_

_Of course she was! Why wouldn't she?_

_Well, we just met and..._**(BOOM!)**

"Ah!" Chiro jolted up "Antari, Enakka?"

"Quiet down kid!" Sedrick yelled

_What happened?_ Chiro thought

"Well, Chiro," Sedrick said "Its time…" he garbed Chiro by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the cell. Chiro struggled but couldn't break free, his powers were usless…

_Somewhere in Space…_

"Ah!" Enakka & Antari exclaimed as they were torn out of the mind link.

"Brace for impact!" Yuki yelled

"What'd we hit?" Nova asked

"Put it on screen!" Yuki replied, she put it on screen and saw a green slug creature blocking the planet Deltron 7!

"It looks like we have to beat this slug if we want to get past!" Sprx said all excited

"No time!" Yuki yelled

"What else can we do, kid?" Sprx asked

"We're going through it!" Yuki yelled

"Are you crazy?" Sprx yelled

"No, I know how to use my powers, head strait towards it and I'll faze us through!" she said

"Yuki, you'll completely drain your energy if you do that!" Jadda told her "Remember last time!"

"Yes I do, Jadda." Yuki replied softly

"Then why do it?" Jadda asked

"Because Chiro's in danger! It will be quicker if I do this…" Yuki said

"Yuki is right, I can't re-contact Chiro…" Antari said

"You see?" Yuki asked "Now head toward that slug!"

"But….." Jadda started (sigh) "You heard her! Head for it now!"

"Aright!" everyone chorused except Antari and Enakka who nodded.

"Turbine thrusters to full power" Otto said

"Go!" Nova yelled

They headed strait for the slug thing, it looked like they were about to crash when the robot suddenly turned white and went through it. Yuki kept them fazing until they landed; she wanted to make sure they wouldn't get attacked.

"Is everyone okay?" Yuki asked

"Yes!" everyone answered

"Okay, then lets head down to the main room." Yuki told them

"Alright"

_In the control (or main) room_

"Okay guys" Yuki started once everyone was there. "I have a plan; it's a little risky but should work…"

"Yuki, that's brilliant!" Gibson exclaimed

"Yep, all we need is a guard, and I think the welcoming wagon just showed up…"

**Me: Now was that good or what?**

**Yuki: I feel dizzy…**

**Me: Well what do you expect, you just fazed a giant robot through a slug demon…**

**Yuki: I'm gonna go lay down. (Faint)**

**Me: No! Yuki, you need to wake up! Aw, forget it… read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Me: Well I'm bored so I might post another chapter after this…**

**Yuki: Your always bored…**

**Me: So? What if I like being bored?**

**Yuki: Don't you need to tell Blackrose something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Blackrose you will be known as Cecelia or Cici (C-c) for short k? And you're appearing around chappie 15…**

**Yuki: Can we start the show?**

**Me: Oh you're conscious again…**

**Yuki: I've been conscious since an hour ago!**

**Me: I don't care…**

**Yuki: What you're so mean! How dare you say that you…**

**Me: Stop saying words!**

**Yuki: I'll say words!**

**Me: Start the show!**

**Yuki: I just said that!**

_Inside the robot_

"Okay, everyone got their places?" Yuki asked

"Yes, Otto and I battle 'you' and bring you to the people who kidnapped Chiro" Gibson said

"Sprx and I make as much noise by the cells to distract as many guards as possible" Nova said

"Enakka and I will turn off all the alarms" Antari replied

"Good, and Jadda and I will get Chiro." Yuki said

"Now all we need is the welcoming…"

(BANG, BANG!) "Open up!" a voice said, it sounded feminine

"Perfect…" Yuki said.

Everyone went outside to see one girl on a horse waiting for them.

"Your trespassing on Lord Sedrick's jail fort! What business do you have here?" she asked

"This!" Yuki said knocking her of the horse.

"She's unconscious…" Gibson said

"Yep, now let me alter her memory… there!" Yuki said

"What are her new memories?" Gibson asked

"She thinks you and Otto are evil people trying to destroy this planet…" Yuki replied

(Anime sweat drop) "Great…" Gibson said.

"Well she'll put up a good show" Yuki said "and now, the piece de resistance…" she put her hand over the girl, she started to glow blue, then morphed into a identical copy of Yuki!

"How do we tell you apart?" Otto asked

"Easy, I'm the conscious one, now let's go!" Yuki said as she and Jadda ran off, Antari and Enakka headed to the control tower, Sprx and Nova headed to the cells, and Gibson zapped the Yuki clone so she awoke and Otto and he began battling her. Through all the commotion the guards came to see what was happening. 'Yuki' was attacking Gibson and Otto with a sword, Gibson was trying to tranquilize her and Otto was blocking all her swipes with the sword. One of the guards ran down to tell Sedrick who was just about to kill Chiro.

"What is it, guard?" Sedrick asked irritably

"The girl is here, my lord" the guard responded

"Watch the boy" Sedrick said dropping him to go see the fight.

"Yes, my lord!" the guard replied and threw Chiro in to the cell.

"Ah!" Chiro gasped as the pain of being smacked against a wall hit him.

"Darn it!" Chiro yelled "Why did Yuki have to come? Darn it… Yuki…"

"Someone call for me?" Chiro turned around to see Yuki standing on the guard, the cell door swinging open.

"Yuki!" Chiro exclaimed, he ran up and hugged her, Yuki was shocked at first but hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I am now…" Chiro said

"Well, not to ruin your lovely moment, but can we get out of here?" Jadda asked

"She's right" Yuki said and stopped hugging Chiro "we can finish this later" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chiro turned bright red, Yuki laughed.

"Let's go" she said, grabbing Chiro and Jadda, fazing through the ceiling.

Once they were at the robot, Yuki sounded the alarm signaling everyone to come back to the robot. Gibson and Otto finished the fight and ran off; the guards didn't go after them, thinking they abandoned Chiro and Yuki. Nova and Sprx ran off after smashing a final vase. Antari and Enakka had successfully disabled the alarm and headed back to the robot.

Yuki did a quick head count "Chiro, me, Jadda, Enakka, Antari, Gibson, Otto, Nova and Sprx. Yep, we're all here."

"Good, now lets get out of here!" Chiro exclaimed and they headed back to Celonia.

"Well" Chiro said about a hour later "Thanks for rescuing me"

"Don't thank us, kid" Sprx said

"Yeah, it was Yuki's plan" Otto said

"Well I'll have to thank her when she wakes up" Chiro said looking thoughtfully at Yuki.

_She sleeps like a angel…_he thought

**Me: Yay! Sorry for the shortness, but that was a pretty strait forward plan Yuki had…**

**Yuki: Of course it was!**

**Me: (Sigh)  
Otto: Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training Trouble

**Me: I don't want to hear Yuki blabbing so I'm skipping to the story**

**Yuki: Hey! (gets cut off)**

**Me: On with the show!**

_Back on Celonia_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Chiro was sleeping, it was almost 5a.m and he promised to train with Yuki, she ginned, walked in, and stood next to his alarm.

"Beeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeep" the alarm went off

"Good morning Celonia" Yuki said "It is a beautiful day, temperatures a burning 80 degrees, meaning the first day of spring, today would be a perfect day to, hey just sleep in bed, or start training! WAKE UP CHIRO!" Yuki said as yelled into a megaphone by Chiro's ear.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chiro yelled as he jumped up out of bed

"Good morning, Chiro!" Yuki exclaimed in a sing song voice "Who's ready for training?"

"Not now!" Chiro moaned

"Yes now!" Yuki said dragging him to the kitchen "Time for breakfast first!"

"Fine…" Chiro groaned still sleepy

"Here you go Chiro, now eat up so we can start before the others get up" She said setting down a bowl "Today's breakfast is porridge and look it's happy to see you!" Chiro looked in the bowl on top of the porridge was 2 eggs and a piece of bacon, making it look like a happy face.

After Chiro and Yuki finished eating, they went outside. It had been 3months since Chiro left Shuggzoom City, he wondered if everyone was okay.

_I have to ask her soon _Chiro thought. _Besides, she seems to really like me…_

"Okay Chiro" Yuki said stopping in the middle of a field "We're going to practice dogging long range attacks!"

"How come I don't like the sound of this?" Chiro asked

"Because you're going to hide in the trees and try to dodge fire and energy balls!" She said happily

"Great…" Chiro said

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked

"No" Chiro said

"Good! Fire Tornado!" Yuki yelled as a long stream of fire shot out of her hand

"AHHHHH!" Chiro screamed

"You can't hide Chiro!" She said happily "You have to fight!"

"Then stop shooting fire balls at me!" Chiro yelled

"No way! Would one of your real enemies just stop if you asked?" Yuki asked while shooting exploding energy balls at Chiro.

"No, but they don't use fireballs and explosives!" He yelled avoiding another energy ball

"Come on! You have to try a surprise attack if you don't want to get hit!" She yelled back

"Fine!" Chiro said, leading Yuki into the forest.

"Smart, leading me into a forest" Yuki said, scanning the trees, suddenly Chiro appeared behind her.

"Monkey Fu!" He yelled

"Oof!" Yuki fell back, she got back up "Tickle tackle" she yelled and leapt on him tickling him.

"Ahh! Stop! Stop!" Chiro gasped between giggles, he tried to grab her but Yuki pinned him down.

"I win!" Yuki yelled happily, sitting on top of Chiro.

"What time is it?" Chiro asked

"Its only 7" She replied

"AM?" He asked

"PM" She replied

"What?" Chiro yelled jumping to his feet "The monkeys are gonna be so mad!"

"So?" Yuki asked

"We've been gone for 14 hours strait!" He exclaimed

"We braked for lunch!" Yuki said defensively

"That was 7 hours ago!"

"So? Its not the apocalypse" she said, heading to the robot with him "So your late for dinner they'll understand!"

_At the Robot…_

Chiro and Yuki walked into the robot, Yuki came because she left her jacket.

"Where were you two?" Chiro and Yuki spun around to see Antari sitting in his chair with Enakka next to him.

"They don't look _that_ mad…" she whispered, Enakka heard her say this and replied.

"She is right, we are not mad, we are furious." Enakka told them (Chiro and Yuki get anime sweat drops)

"We weren't gone that long…" Yuki started

"14 hours, is pretty long" Antari replied

"How did you know we were up at 5?" Chiro asked

"I heard Yuki with the megaphone." Antari replied

"Heh, heh. Opps" Yuki said weakly

"Opps, indeed." Enakka said "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out alone?"

"I wasn't alone!" Yuki defended "I had Chiro with me!"

"You told no one where you were going, Yuki. What if something happened?" Enakka asked

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Enakka!" Yuki said "I have a job, and excuse me but I can take care of myself!"

"You say you not a kid, but you sure act like one!" Enakka shot back "If you think your so responsible, then leave a note or tell someone where you're going!"

"You don't need to know where I am 24/7! I have aright to keep some things to myself!" Yuki yelled and ran out the door.

"Yuki!" Enakka called, she looked crestfallen. Antari looked at Chiro.

"Chiro I think you should go to bed." Antari told him

"What its 7!" Chiro exclaimed

"Bed, now!" Antari yelled. Chiro was shocked, he never saw Antari this mad before. He did as he was told and went to bed."

"I'd better go home…" Enakka said and left.

_On top of the super robot…_

"She thinks she owns me" Yuki sighed

_She just loves you and was worried. _The Super Robot told her.

"I know SR, but she gets so over protective" Yuki replied

_Hey Yuki?_

"Yeah, SR?"

_Have you decided if you're coming back to Shuggzoom with us?_

"What?"

_Have you decided if you're coming back to Shuggzoom with us?_ He repeated

"Oh, I haven't given it much thought… besides what help would I be for the_ Chosen One_?"

_Chiro isn't the only Chosen one…_

"Whoa there, SR! Your starting to sound like Jadda and Enakka…"

_You are one of the chosen ones…_

"What does that mean?"

_Well Yuki, as you know yours and Chiro's monkey friends were made inside me…_

"That sounds so wrong" Yuki said giggling, the robot rolled his eyes.

_Anyway, as I was saying, they were made inside me, but they weren't the only ones…_

"What do you mean?"

**Me: Hooray! A cliffie!**

**Yuki: Your evil**

**Me: I know… read and review, oh and I'm still bored so chappie 11 will be here soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**Me: Hey people! 3 chapters in one day, I'm so pathetic… **

**Yuki: Yes you are.**

**Me: You're So mean! Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Yuki: (sigh) she doesn't own SRMTHFG or a social life…**

**Me: You're so mean!**

**Yuki: Start the show!**

_On the super robot…_

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked

_What I mean,_ the super robot started,_ is all together 12 robot monkeys were made, 6 girls, 6 boys…each meant to protect a part of the galaxy. But not all wanted to protect the galaxy…_

"Mandarin wanted to rule it" Yuki gasped

_Not only Mandarin, a female monkey too._

"What was her name?"

_I don't know…_

"Oh…"

_But, that's where you and Chiro come in…you 2 were chosen to be the new leaders of the team…_

"Then why do I only have 2 monkeys? Shouldn't I have 3 more?"

_Yes, but you have to find them…_

"What if they hate me?"

_They won't, they are already looking for you…_

"How do they know about me?"

_They have been waiting your return for 15 years…_

"What! 15 years ago I was a newborn!"

_True, but they knew someday, somehow their chosen one would come._

"Whoa… I don't think I'd be able to win there trust though…"

_It's quite the opposite; they already know what you look like…_

"How?"

_Ask your friend Enakka…_

Just then the super robot's foot door opened and Enakka came out heading for home, she looked upset.

"(sigh) maybe I'll ask her tomorrow…"

_Well Yuki, I'll talk to you later okay? I need to recharge myself._

"Okay!" Yuki said cheerfully and jumped off the robot, instead of going home she went into the woods.

_I need some time to think. _she thought. _Could there really be that many monkeys? Maybe SR was wrong? No, he's the only one who was there and remembers it…still; no way could I have my own team. No, that's Chiro. That reminds me, I wonder what Chiro's doing…_

_In the super robot…_

"Hey Chiro!" Otto called

"In my room!" Chiro called back

"What cha doing in here?" he asked "its only 7"

"I know, but Antari said I should go to my room… and he had this really creepy look in his eye…"

"That's weird…" Otto said

"Well, what do you want Otto?" Chiro asked

"Well, I didn't want to ask Sprx cause he's a pervert, and Nova was asleep…" he started

"Okay… so what?"

"Well Chiro, I was hoping for some advice…"

"What kind, Otto… because Antari's way better at the self-help kind…"

"No, not like that!"

"Well what kind?"

"Well Chiro, I wanted some women advice…"

"Huh?"

"You know, love advice…"

"Don't tell me, Jadda right?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Please Otto, you two are like clones!"

"Yeah! She likes everything I like!"

"Then why do you need help?"

"Well, I saw you with Yuki the other day and…"

"Hold it right there!" Chiro said. He was a pink color "That was a complete accident!"

"How do you make out on accident?"

"Don't ask…" Chiro said, now red as a tomato.

"Okay, but anyway I wanted to spend tomorrow with her…"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what help do you need with that?"

"How do I ask her?"

"Just be yourself…"

"Thanks Chiro!" Otto said running out of Chiro's room.

"Okay" Chiro said

_At Enakka, Jadda and Yuki's cabin_

'Knock…knock' Otto knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Jadda said answering it "Oh, hey Otto, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Jadda" Otto started "But I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like to, ya know, hang out?" he finished his cheeks a light pink

"I'd love to Otto!" Jadda said happily

"Great! I'll meet you at say 10 tomorrow morning?" he asked

"Perfect!" Jadda said "I'll see you then!"

"Okay!" Otto said and started back to the robot.

**Me: Okay I'm done cause the computer keeps dying on me… well please review!**


	12. Ch 12: Otto and Jadda's Date

**Me: Hey ppl! Guess what? Today is my friends Yuki and Irene's birthday!**

**Yuki: So, give 'em a round of applause for turning 14 and 13!**

**Me: Hooray! Now here's chappie 12! Its mainly Otto/ Jadda ROMANCE…**

**Otto and Jadda: (Blush) What?**

**Me: On with the show!**

_In Yuki, Enakka and Jadda's cabin_

"What should I wear?" Jadda asked running around the house.

"You're a monkey, you don't wear clothes…" Enakka replied reading the Celonian Times.

"I know! But should I wear a hat? Or earrings?" Jadda asked

"Your ears aren't pierced." Enakka replied

"I could tape them on…" she started

"What about a bracelet or necklace?" Enakka asked

"Enakka! You know I don't own those things!"

"And you own something you can't wear, Jadda?"

"Yep!"

Just then Yuki came through the door.

"I'm sorry about last night, Enakka. I know you were only worried" She said, hugging Enakka.

"Its ok, I'm sorry you felt that I treated you as a child, I'll try to stop." Enakka replied

"Um, did I miss something?" Jadda asked walking into the room

"Is that my lipstick?" Yuki asked

"Yep! I don't think its my color though…" she said

"That's because its my color!" She said grabbing her 'Pink Frost' lipstick

"Well, what's my color?" Jadda asked

"Why do you want to get all dressed up?" Yuki asked

"She's going on a date with Otto" Enakka replied, Jadda turned bright red.

"Oh I get it! Well Jadda, lets give you some blush, lip gloss because lipstick will look too formal…" Yuki started, as she and Jadda went into her room,Enakka reluctantly followed.

"I don't see why you want to get all dressed up, don't you want him to like you for you?" Enakka sighed

"Just wait till you're in love, Enakka." Yuki said, putting a bracelet on Jadda "Perfect!" She handed Jadda a mirror.

"Oh! I love it, Yuki!" Jadda exclaimed.

She was wearing a pinkish lip gloss, a touch of blush, blue eye shadow and a purple bracelet.

"You're a babe!" Yuki said

"Thanks!" Jadda replied (Knock-knock) "Oh! That must be him!" Jadda said running to answer the door.

Jadda opened the door "Hey Otto!" she said

"Wow! You look great!" Otto replied

"Thanks!" she gushed

"Um… I got these for you." Otto said blushing slightly and handed her a bouquet.

"Oh, there beautiful! Let me put them in a vase." She said, she ran in and quick put em in a vase.

"Ooooo! The classic flower bouquet!" Yuki said, Jadda blushed.

"I know! Isn't he the sweetest?" Jadda replied. "See ya later!"

Jadda returned to the door, closing it behind her.

"Shall we go?" Otto asked

"Lets." Jadda replied "So where may I ask, are we going?"

"Well, I thought we could get breakfast at a café, then go to a amusement park." He replied

"Sounds great!" Jadda exclaimed

"Good!" Otto replied happily, as they headed to the café. (A/N I'm gonna skip what happens here)

_After Breakfast At the Amusement Park(11:00 o'clock) _

"What ride should we go on first?" Otto asked

"The roller coaster!" Jadda exclaimed

_She seems excited! _Otto thought. _Whoa, the roller coaster is huge!_

"Um Jadda?" Otto asked.

"Yeah?" She replied

"Why don't we start with something else?" Otto said

"Don't tell me you're scared!" She exclaimed

"No… we just had breakfast…" He started

"So?" She asked "Part of the fun of a roller coaster is being scared half to death, and barfing at the end!"

"You're right! Let's go!" Otto said, now completely psyched up.

"Alright!" Jadda said, equally psyched. Running off towards the roller coaster.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Jadda exclaimed when the ride was over.

"Yeah it was!" Otto said, after he finished barfing. Jadda started laughing.

"Hey, you barfed too!" Otto said

"Oh! Lets do the drop ride!" Jadda said

_7 hours later, after Jadda and Otto had lunch, and then barfed from the 'Iron gut' ride_

"That was awesome!" Jadda exclaimed as they were heading back home.

"Yeah it was!" Otto agreed, they had arrived at Jadda's cabin.

"Well, I had a wonderful time!" Jadda said

"Yeah, maybe we can see a movie next time?"

"I'd like that." Jadda said, she kissed his cheek "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" then went inside

Otto stood there, put his hand to his cheek.

"……….YES!" Otto yelled jumping up and down. Then he took of for the robot humming happily.

**Me: So was that cute or what?**

**Otto & Jadda: (Red as tomatoes) BRIANNA!**

**Me: Please excuse me as I run for my life from 2 enraged monkeys… AHHHHHHHH!**

**Otto & Jadda: GET BACK HERE!**

**Yuki: Read and review!**

**Me: HELP ME!**

**Yuki: (anime sweat drop)**


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets

**Me: I just updated today but is that enough? No! Its never enough! Your constant nagging is tearing me apart! Making me update constantly!**

**Yuki: You said you were bored…**

**Me: That too! Oh and guess what? I'm watching SRMTHFG right now! It's the giant episode…**

**Yuki: Good for you!**

**Me: It is good for me! I love that show! And the monkeys look so cute and cuddly with cartoon anime goodness!**

**Gibson: You know were right here!**

**Me: And you're so cute! (Hugs Gibson)**

**Otto: On with the show!**

_Back in the robot…_

"I just think its weird she knows so much about the robot, and how to get in" Gibson said

"I say she knows something we don't, and she's trying to keep it secret!" Sprx said

"No way! Yuki's not like that! If she knew something important she'd tell us!" Chiro said

"Or she'd tell your lips, kid!" Sprx said laughing and making kissing faces

"It's not like that!" Chiro said red as a tomato

"Right, so you just accidentally, made out…" Sprx started

(Wham) Nova smacked Sprx in the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, Sprx!" She retorted.

"Can we focus?" Chiro asked "We've been here for 3 months and still haven't come up with an answer!"

"Well, Yuki, Enakka and Jadda seem like they'd be excellent members to the team." Antari said

"Well, do we trust em?" Sprx asked "Cause I think Yuki is hiding something."

"How do you know Sprx?" Chiro asked

"Please! Every time we talk about our past and how we were made near her she goes quite!" Sprx said

"Prove it!" Chiro yelled

"Fine! I'll prove your girlfriend's hiding something!" he yelled back

"She's not my girlfriend Sprx!"

"Really? I didn't notice since your swapping spit with her almost everyday!"

"Shut up! You're just jealous a girl likes me before one likes you!"

"That is not true!"

"Then what was that you were saying the other day about No…" Sprx covered Otto's mouth with his hand.

"Shut Up!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"ALL OF YOU QUIET DOWN!" Gibson yelled "If you're so keen to prove it then mention our past near her and stop yelling!"

"Gibson's got point, kid. Now let's go prove you wrong!" Sprx said running out the door

"Get back here Sprx!" Chiro yelled running after him

"………………………………."

"They're gonna make complete fools of themselves aren't they?" Nova asked

"Affirmative." Gibson replied

"I don't see why they don't just ask her, after all remember the time she borrowed your chemicals Gibson?" Antari asked

"Yes, when I asked her about them she confessed and patiently listened to me lecture her." Gibson replied

"Why don't we just ask her? I mean she's probably gonna come here to ask about Chiro and Sprx" Nova said

"Good idea, Nova!" Otto replied happily

"(Bang) Sorry for busting in" Yuki said walking up to the 4 monkeys "but Chiro and Sprx have lost it!"

"We know…" Nova sighed

"Why are they acting like this?" Yuki asked

"We have reason to believe your hiding something from us" Gibson said, Yuki froze. "Are you?"

"Well, kinda, sorta… yes" She said

"What doesn't u want to tell us" Nova asked

"I can't tell you because even I don't understand it…" Yuki said

"Can you describe what it's about?" Antari asked

"I haven't even told Enakka and Jadda though!" Yuki said startled

"Well can't u tell us? I mean you do trust us right?" Gibson asked, knowing Yuki hated people thinking she didn't trust them.

"Well" She started, Gibson smiled knowing he found her weakness "Its this thing, I don't know how to describe it, but it has something to do with the Super Robot telling me Chiro and I are the 'Chosen ones' and all that jazz, and how there were 12 robot monkey in the… Opps!" Yuki gasped covering her mouth, knowing she said too much.

"12 robot monkeys?" Nova exclaimed

"Why aren't they with us?" Otto asked

"Yes tell us!" Gibson exclaimed

"No way! I've told you waaaaay too much!" Yuki replied

"Come on! No one will know!" Otto whined

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Why not? Don't you trust us?"

"La, la, la, la, la… Not listening!

"Aw come on!"

"I'm not listening!"

"Come on!"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Yuki said trying to block out Otto who was following her.

Chiro, Sprx, Enakka and Jadda came in the room.

"Whoa! What'd you do to her?" Jadda asked looking at Yuki "You had to of really annoyed, or pissed her to get her like this!"

"We asked her some questions, she answered some then stopped and Otto keep pressing for answers" Nova said

"Please don't tell me you have a boom box…" Jadda said covering her eyes.

"Um, yeah why?" Nova asked

Suddenly the boom box started playing 'American idiot' by green day so loud you could hear it in every room.

"THAT'S WHY!" Jadda yelled over the noise

"WHAT?" Nova asked

"I SAID, THAT'S WHY!"

"OH! HOW LONG WILL SHE BE LIKE THIS?"

"THAT DEPENDS HOW MUCH DID OTTO PUSH HER?"

"A LOT!"

"ABOUT A HOUR THEN!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID ABOUT AN HOUR!"

"WHAT?"

"AN HOUR!"

"OKAY!"

Suddenly Yuki turned the music off, everyone saw she now had a portable CD player and left the robot.

"Where is she going?" Otto asked

"To the beach, a meadow, or the woods" Enakka said

"Why?" Otto asked

"Because those are her thinking places…" Enakka replied.

**Me: Okay, that's the chapter because its 11:53 p.m and my dad's treating to turn off the house's power if I don't go to bed so bye! Oh and please read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**


	14. Chapter 14: The new monkeys

**Me: Hey ppl! You know, the technique Yuki use in the last chapter is something I do, too!**

**Otto: wouldn't that hurt your ears?**

**Me: Nope! I do the same thing when I'm bored!**

**Otto: Okay then…**

**Jadda: On with the show!**

_In a meadow…_

(Sigh) _I know there only curious but still, I don't even understand it…maybe I should talk to SR again…_

Yuki sighed again, she was laying down in her favorite meadow, irises, buttercups, snapdragons and other fragrant flowers grew around her. She was looking up at the clouds, thinking while her CD: Player was playing

'Soak up the sun' by Sheryl Crow.

She particularly liked this meadow because it went into the forest some, so she was next to 2 comfort zones.

"I wonder where those other monkeys are…" Yuki turned in the direction of the noise.

"It's in a bush?" Yuki asked herself as she walked up to the bush… "OOF!"

_In the Super Robot…_

"I'm sorry I kept pressin' on her, Jadda" Otto said

"Oh, its okay." Jadda started "The kid just needs some time to herself…"

Unfortunately little did Jadda know, Yuki wasn't by herself… but we'll get back to that later…

"Maybe I should go see if she's okay…" Chiro started

"We should just continue with our own work and let Yuki come back on her own" Enakka said

"I believe that would be most wise." Antari agreed

"Fine…" Chiro said and went to his room to watch the sun riders.

"I wonder what those other monkeys look like…" Otto said

"Indeed, I do too Otto, but you heard Antari and Enakka" Gibson said

"Oh yeah…"

_Back in the meadow_

"OOF!" Yuki feel back and hit the ground hard, she looked up to see her attacker.

"I finally found you!" said a purple monkey with chocolate brown eyes, who was sitting on top of her.

"What?" Yuki asked, shocked to see another monkey.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" the monkey said hugging her.

"I'm sorry about my partner, she gets excited some times." Yuki turned to see another monkey this one was crystal blue with gold eyes, by the voice she could tell it was male, not to mention he looked like a boy too.

"My name is Shuri." He said politely

"I'm Yuki" Yuki replied, picking up her attacker "And does my adorable little attacker have a name too?" she asked ruffling the purple monkey's fur, she giggled

"My name is Cecelia, but everyone calls me Cece for short." Cece responded

"Unless we're really made at her." Shuri said

"Um, if you don't mind me asking" Yuki said, putting Cece down "but who is 'we'"

"Oh! That's the 3 of us!" Shuri said, Yuki gets anime sweat drop.

"Um, there's only 2 of you" She pointed out

"Where's Tiffany?" Cece asked Shuri.

"She's probably studying the flowers again." Shuri replied

"Ugh! That's just like her! Always studying, never having fun!" Cece pouted, Yuki couldn't help but giggle.

"Look there she is!" Shuri said, pointing to a pink monkey with violet eyes who was crouching down next to the flowers. Yuki walked up next to her.

"What cha doing?" Yuki asked

"Studying the flowers." Tiffany replied

"Wanna see something really cool?" Yuki asked, she put her hand above the iris she was studying an it grew a full foot.

"Whoa!" Tiffany gasped and fell back. Yuki started laughing

"Gibson did they same thing!" Yuki said still laughing

"Um" Tiffany said wiping herself off "I'm Ms. Samaria Tiffany, please do not call me Samaria nor Ms. Just Tiffany." She said extending her hand. Yuki started laughing so hard she fell over in the flowers.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Tiffany asked

"Don't sweat it Tiffy!" Cece said patting her on the back, Yuki started laughing harder.

"What?" They both asked a once. Yuki finally managed to stop laughing.

"You're like identical to Gibson!" Yuki said.

"Who is Gibson?" Shuri asked politely.

"Come on! I'll show ya!" Yuki said, heading to the robot, the others followed.

"Do you think she knows about the other robot monkeys?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, duh!" Cece said back. "She seems like she's used to our kind…" they stopped at the giant robot.

"Whoa!" everyone gasped

"Hey SR!" Yuki called "I just got a few friends with me, mind letting us in?" the robot's foot door opened.

"Thanks!" Yuki called, then went in with the others. "Hey guys!" Yuki called. Otto immediately jumped on her.

"Sorry about pushin' you." He said hugging her, Jadda appeared and jumped on her too.

"You okay kid?" she asked

"I'm fine" she said getting them off her.

"So those are the other monkey!" Otto exclaimed, Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Cece said giving him a handshake.

"Why don't you get the others?" Yuki asked, Otto and Jadda went off to find them.

"There are more?" Tiffany asked

"Yep, 7 monkeys, and 1 kid, not including me…" Yuki said "come on! They're probably in the main room."

Yuki was right, in the main room Antari and Enakka were meditating, Chiro, Sprx and Nova were playing video games, Gibson was trying to read a book, and Otto and Jadda were trying to get there attention.

"Hey people!" Yuki said, everyone ignored her. "Is that how you treat our guests?" Yuki asked, everyone looked over at the word 'guests' and came over to see who she brought.

"These are the other monkeys, say hi guys."

"Hi!" Cece said "I'm, Cece!"

"And I'm Shuri." Shuri told them

"I'm Ms. Samaria Tiffany; please do not call me Samaria nor Ms. Just Tiffany." Tiffany said, Sprx giggled.

"Hi!" Chiro said "I'm Chiro!"

"I'm Jadda!" Jadda said

"Otto!" Otto replied

"I am called Enakka" Enakka told them

"And I am the one known as Antari." Antari replied

"Sprx-77 but you can call me Sprx" Sprx said

"I'm Nova!" Nova said cheerfully

"I am Mr. How Gibson, please do not call me Mr. nor How, just Gibson" Gibson replied, Cece giggled.

"Well" Yuki said "while you guys are getting cozy I'll make dinner, are any of you besides Enakka and Antari vegetarians?"

They shook there head 'no'.

"Okay" she said and went into the kitchen.

**Me: Well, that's the chappie! Please make sure you**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**If you liked it!**

**Yuki: Bye!**


	15. The beach and a unexpected twist

**Me: Hey again ppl! Guess what? Today's my birthday!**

**Yuki: Good for you! Your 14?**

**Me: NO!**

**Yuki: 13?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Yuki: You said you were 13 a few chapters back! **

**Me: No, you said I was 13 I was 12…**

**Yuki: I knew that!**

**Me: On with the show!**

_In the super robot…_

"Hey, boys!" Yuki and all the girl monkeys said walking into the main room, Yuki was wearing a lime green bikini. All the boy's except Gibson and Antari, who had some dignity, were drooling over her.

"You look… wow!" Chiro said

"Why thank you!" Yuki replied.

"Why are you wearing that?" Chiro asked.

"We're going to the beach!" Yuki said, the girls giggled. "You can come if you want."

"Naw, its okay…" the boys replied

"Okay" Cece said "Come on Yuki, lets go check out all the beach hotties!"

"Actually I think I'll come too," Chiro said, not wanting Yuki to be hanging around other guys.

"Me too!" said Sprx. Soon all the boys were coming too, Gibson came to sample sand, Antari to watch the view. The girls giggled, seeing there jealous faces.

"Hang on Chiro!" Yuki said "You can't go like that! Get your suit on!"

"Okay!" Chiro ran to his room and got his suit, it was red with flames. "Ready!" he said Chiro came in the room, his hair was in his eyes as usual, without his shirt on you could see he was very muscular and had a six pack from fighting monsters. In Yuki's opinion, he looked hot.

"Let's go!" Yuki yelled happily as they went to the beach.

_At the beach…_

Antari and Enakka were watching the view, Chiro, Yuki, Jadda and Otto were swimming, Nova, Cece, Shuri and Sprx were playing volleyball, the boys losing 11 to 0, and Gibson and Tiffany were taking sand samples.

"ALRIGHT! YOU GOT SERVED!" Cece yelled, after slamming down another ball.

"NO WAY!" Sprx yelled back. "THAT WAS SO A FOUL!"

"IT WAS NOT!" Cece yelled back

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

'TOO!"

"NOT!"

(WHAM!)

Sprx got smacked in the head by Nova and Cece by Shuri.

"Will you two cut it out!" Nova yelled

"My pleasure!" Cece said, transforming her hands into swords.

"That's not what she meant!"

"Fine!" She turned her hands into cannons "FIRE ONE!" (BOOM!) It barley missed Sprx.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sprx yelled running off

"GET BACK HERE!" Cece yelled running off after him, by now the whole monkey team (and half the beach) was watching them.

"She has swords and cannons?" Nova asked Shuri.

"Yeah, her weapons change with her emotions, making them as unpredictable as her." Shuri answered.

"Cool!" Nova said. "She won't kill Sprx, will she?"

"No, just rough him up a bit… once he calls her a name she gonna…" Shuri started but was interrupted by…

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MACHO CHICK!" Sprx cried still running

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME! YOU'RE DEAD YA LITTLE FUR BALL!" Cece yelled after him, she changed the cannons into a rather large hose. (SPLOOSH!) Sprx was struck with the water hard and fell in the ocean.

_Half an hour later…_

Cece was still marjorly pissed at Sprx, but Nova and Shuri managed to calm them down so they went swimming.

"Hey brain frame!" Cece called to Tiffany. "Get yourself in this water!"

"No, thank you. I'd rather do some tests on this sand.

"What about you Gibby? Don't you wanna swim?" Sprx asked

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Also, no, I'm fine with testing this sand.

Cece and Sprx started talking with Yuki and Chiro, Yuki giggled and agreed Chiro smiled. They ran up behind Gibson and Tiffany and grabbed them.

"On my mark!" Sprx and Cece said together "3…2…1… toss 'em!"

"AHHHHHHH!" (SPLASH!) (SPLASH!)

"Ah! Yuki what was that for?" Tiffany asked upset

"Yes, Chiro, why did you do that?" Gibson asked also upset

"Aw, don't get your fur in a bunch!" Yuki said, and cannon balled in next to them.

"Ah!" they both were really upset now.

"Don't get our fur in a bunch? We're soaked!" they cried together

"Aw, come on!" Chiro said, jumping in. "All work and no play makes a dull monkey!"

"Okay, you want some fun?" Gibson asked, turning his hands into drills and filling them with water. "Take that!" he squirted Chiro and Yuki, they giggled and splashed him. Tiffany turned her hands into guns, and filled them with water and started squirting them too; soon the entire team (surprisingly including Antari and Enakka) had joined into the splash fight.

They even played boys vs. girls, but the girls had a unfair advantage, Yuki. She created a mini tsunami and wiped out all the boys onto the beach. Then after goofing around some more the girls started tanning.

All of a sudden just when everyone was having a really good time… (BOOM!)

"Oh, god… not again!" Yuki sighed getting to her feet.

"What was that?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out!" Yuki said racing into town.

"Wait up!" Cece called racing after her.

"Come on, monkey team!" Chiro said racing off after Yuki, the monkeys following.

"What the heck is that!" Yuki exclaimed, (A/N she's on top of the town's tallest roof) seeing a robot controlling a army of robots.

"Scrappertin!"(A/N is that how you spell it? Review and tell me if I'm right!) Chiro said, running up next to Yuki. The monkey team stayed up in the air using jet packs.

"What's a Scrappertin?" Yuki asked

"Not what, but whom…" Antari replied

"Ah! There you are…tick tock!" Scrappertin said seeing Yuki. "Now be a good girl and come here!"

"Not on your life!" Yuki yelled

"Feisty aren't you? Oh well…tick tock… robots attack!" Scrappertin yelled, the robots aimed for Yuki.

(BOOM!)

"Get off the roof, get off the roof!" Yuki cried jumping off it Chiro following. They landed on the next roof.

"We've got to get them out of town or they'll destroy it!" Enakka said

"Leave it to me!" Yuki said, and started to mimic what she did to Mandarin. (A/N its chapter 5)

"Why you little… tick tock… get her!" Scrappertin yelled, Yuki smiled it was working.

"Ok, time to go!" Yuki said taking off leading Scrappertin to a open field on the outskirts of town… she was almost there when… (BOOM!)

**Me: Yay! A cliffie! Well, that's about it so….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	16. 16: The Bubble

**Me: Hey people! I was just on the roof of my house goofing around, my mom's hiding presents or the cake I guess…**

**Yuki: No? Really?**

**Me: Hey don't get evil with me!**

**Yuki: Start the show!**

_On the outskirts of town…_

(BOOM!)

"AH!" Yuki cried as something hit her back. "What the heck is this!" she was trapped in some sort of bubble, it was a little bigger than her.

"YUKI!" Chiro cried landing next to her "What happened?"

"I don't know! Now get me out of the bubble" Yuki cried pounding on the bubble.

"What happened to her?" Jadda asked

"I don't know!" Chiro said

"What is that thing around her?" Sprx asked

"I don't know!" Chiro said

The other monkeys arrived and were talking about what Yuki was trapped in and Yuki was losing patience.

"Okay, some one needs to get me out of the bubble!" Yuki said

"I'm on it!" Otto said, changing his hands into saws when. (BOOM!)

5 more bubbles appeared trapping Antari, Enakka, Sprx, Cece and Chiro.

"What the heck?" Sprx yelled

"I've got you now!" Scrappertin yelled "Take them my robots…tick tock!"

"Don't count on it!" Jadda yelled "LADY SWORD DANCE!"

(Wham!) Jadda's sword destroyed 5 robots.

"SWIRLING DESTRUTO SAWS!" Otto yelled destroying more

"DARN YOU PESKY MONKEYS… TICK TOCK!" Scrappertin yelled

"BOOM BOOM WAKEUP!" Nova yelled destroying more robots.

(BOOM!) 3 more bubbles appeared trapping Nova, Otto and Jadda.

"SHURI!" Cece yelled "NOW'S THE TIME TO USE YOUR POWER!"

"IT'S TOO DANGORUS!" Shuri yelled

"CYBO BACK DRILL BLASTER!" Gibson yelled blasting more robots away.

"PLASMA BEAM!" Tiffany yelled, joining Gibson.

"We're trapped in bubbles while a mad man tries to get Yuki! How much more dangerous can it get?" Cece yelled.

"Fine!" Shuri yelled back, he clapped his hands together, crating a giant black bubble "COSMIC TRANSPORTER!"

The black bubble surrounded all the robots and Scrappertin sending them to some unknown planet.

"WHOO!" Cece yelled "At-ta boy!" Shuri sighed

"CAN YOU GET US OUT OF THE BUBBLE!" Yuki yelled clearly very annoyed with the bubble.

"We're coming Yuki!" Gibson called.

Gibson tried breaking it with his drills but it didn't work.

"Let me try!" Tiffany said, she shot at it with her guns but that still didn't work.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked pounding on the bubble.

"We need to try the others, see if there weaker" Shuri said

"Good idea!" Gibson said, Tiffany and him managed to break them all but Yuki's.

"Why is my one the hardest to break!" Yuki asked, clearly pissed off.

"It's your molecular structure." Tiffany replied

"My what?" Yuki asked

"Tiffany's right, your molecular structure inside is making the bubble stronger." Gibson said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well then, I'll just use my molecular whatever to destroy it!"

"No don't it will…" Gibson started, (BOOM) Yuki smacked against the other side of the bubble, hard. "…backfire"

"Ow…" Yuki said getting up. "What kinda freakish bubble is this?"

"I don't know…" Gibson started

"Maybe I can faze through it…" Yuki started

"I don't think that's the brightest idea…" Tiffany started

"Got a better idea?" Yuki asked

"No…" Tiffany sighed

"Okay then!" Yuki said, she fazed through it half way then got stuck. "I'm stuck! Could you give me a hand?"

The whole team all 11 of them, began to pull Yuki out. When she finally got out she freaked and morphed into a monkey.

"What happened?" Chiro asked

"What do you think?" Yuki said, flipping her tail around angrily "My suit is ruined!"

"Oh…" Chiro said

"Come on lets go!" Yuki said heading back to the robot

Little did they know someone was watching them in the bushes…

**Me: Sorry its short, but I want to play with my new b-day ipod!**

**Yuki: Show off!**

**Me: Jealous! Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I **

**E**

**W**


	17. Chapter 17: Noises

**Me: Hey ppl!**

**Yuki: Why do you start the show with that every time?**

**Me: Cause!**

**Yuki: Cause why?**

**Me: Cause I said so! Any way my sis stole the other computer, so if this one looks weird that's why…**

**Yuki: Why is she on it?**

**Me: She's reading this…**

**Yuki: But she's not even a fan!**

**Me: I know, she's a sister! So ppl say hi to my sis!**

**Yuki: Hey!**

**Me: Start the show!**

_At the robot…_

"I'm bored!" Yuki cried

"We all are, Yuki!" Chiro called back, he was playing video games.

"Can I play too?" Yuki asked

"As soon as I beat Sprx!" Chiro replied

"Not on your life kid! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Sprx said

"No way!" Chiro yelled back

(BOOM) Chiro's car blew up and Sprx's new score flashed across the screen.

"What! You can't blow me up like that!" Chiro yelled

"I just did! Now pay up!" Sprx said, Chiro handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Did you want to play Yuki?" Sprx asked

"Yeah, but I know a better game…" she started

"Really what's that?" Sprx asked

"This!" She said levitating Sprx and then tossed him into the vat of oil Otto was using to fix the robot.

"Hey!" Sprx yelled at Yuki who was laughing "That's not funny!"

"It so is!" Yuki retorted

"I'm gonna get you!" Sprx yelled, Yuki took off laughing

"Well at least she's not bored anymore" Jadda said

"Indeed" Antari said watching Sprx chase Yuki around the robot.

"I'm going for a walk" Chiro said "Anyone wanna come?"

"Sure!" Yuki said "Sprx isn't really much of a challenge" she said pointing to the unconscious monkey.

"Um…" Chiro said(anime sweat drop)

"Don't worry!" Yuki said seeing his face "I'm probably gonna head off to the forest."

"Okay!" Chiro said and the two took off.

"Well, I am going to meditate on the roof" Enakka said

"So will I" Antari agreed and they went up to the roof.

"What do you suppose there talking about?" Enakka asked Antari, as they watched Chiro and Yuki leave.

"I do not really know." Antari said

"Hmm…" Enakka muttered

_With Yuki and Chiro_

"It's kinda creepy at night…" Chiro said

"What? Don't tell me you're scared!" Yuki said

"Of course not Yuki!"

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIBIT!'

"What was that?"

"It was a frog, Chiro"

"Right! I knew that" Yuki rolled her eyes

"(Sigh) men…"

"Where in the forest are we going?" Chiro asked as they went in deeper

"I don't know… my favorite tree I guess." Yuki replied

"I've never been here when it was this dark!"

"Me either"

"What? But Yuki, you've spent the night in these woods!"

"I know Chiro, but it's usually bathed in the light of the moon, even when there's no moon it's not _this_ dark"

"You're just trying to freak me out, aren't you Yuki!"

"Why yes Chiro, I put a giant black cape around the woods so even I couldn't see to scare you!" Yuki said sarcastically

"Ow!" Chiro rammed into a tree.

"Here, let me get some light!" Yuki said, she grabbed a branch and lit it like a torch.

"Is fire really a good idea in a forest?"

"Got a better idea?"

"No…"

"Besides, Chiro, if something happens I'll just put it out with a wave"

"Fine…"

"Here." Yuki said holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Take it so we don't lose each other!"

"Right!" Chiro said blushing, and then took her hand.

'Rustle… rustle'

"What was that?" Chiro asked, hugging her

"Um, personal bubble!" Yuki said

"Sorry!" Chiro said letting her go

"I don't know what it was, come on lets check it out!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Yuki…"

"Come on! Don't be a baby Chiro!"

'Rustle'

"It's coming from that bush!" Yuki said

"Um, are you sure we should go near it? What if it's rabid?" Chiro asked

"Oh come on!" Yuki said, she opened the bush and

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chiro screamed, Yuki took the thing off him

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" Yuki shouted "EVIL BUNNIES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" she said holding up a rabbit

"How was I supposed to know?" Chiro asked blushing furiously.

"See? There's nothing weird going on, we let our fears get the best of us" Yuki said

"Your right…" Chiro said, then the torch went out "Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes, Yuki"

"No…" Yuki said

'Rustle!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Me: Ooh! A cliffie!**

**Yuki: You love to torture me don't you?**

**Me: Maybe…. Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: More Senses

**Me: I know the last chapter sucked, but this will be better.**

**Chiro: So you scared me half to death to make a sucky chapter?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Chiro: You're so mean to me!**

**Otto: (Quietly sneaking up behind Chiro)**

**Chiro: You just love to scare me, don't you?**

**Otto: (leaps at Chiro) BOO!**

**Chiro: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: (laughing) that would be a yes!**

**Otto: Start the show!**

**Chiro: Get back here Otto!**

**Otto: AHHHHHHHH!**

_In the woods_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki!" Chiro called "where are you?" (Thud!) Chiro fell to the ground unconscious.

"WHA!" Yuki yelled, a torch shined in her eye revealing an 11 year old boy "Oh, Taka! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Yuki…" Taka said

"It's okay! Hey, let me heal that gash, it keeps getting reopened and infected." Yuki said walking towards him

"Un…" Taka winced when she touched the gash, her hand glowed blue and she fixed the gash. "Thanks"

"No prob, hey you seen Chiro?" Yuki asked

"The boy following you? My wolves have him." Taka said

"What? He's my friend!" she yelled

"I'm sorry; I thought he was evil…"

"No, he's not Taka! Call the wolves off" she told him

"(howling noise) AWHOOOOO!" Taka called, the wolves came carrying an unconscious, bloody Chiro.

"Chiro!" Yuki yelled, grabbing him in her arms "Taka, I have to go help him. Stay safe, okay? I feel a great evil approaching."

"Alright… sorry about your friend again…" Taka said

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. Bye!" Yuki said taking off

_Back at the robot…_

"Monkey team! We got a problem!" Yuki said, everyone rushed in to see Chiro all bloody.

"Chiro!" Everyone yelled

"Calm down! Gibson, Tiffany lets get to sick bay now!" Yuki said, carrying Chiro to sick bay, Tiffany and Gibson followed.

"Gibson, what are his stats?" Yuki asked

"He has a very deep gash in his side, his femur bone (thigh bone) is fractured and his pulse faint." Gibson said gravely.

"I can't heal him with a low pulse!" Yuki cried desperately

"He's lost his pulse!" Tiffany cried

"I'll save him!" Yuki said, she rubbed 2 pieces of woods with sandpaper on them together. "Clear!" she said and zapped Chiro.

"It's not working!" Tiffany called

"I'm aware of that! Clear!" she said as she zapped him

"He can't hold on much longer!" Gibson said, the screen went blank "W-we lost him…"

"Don't die damn it! Come on Chiro!" Yuki said and started to perform C.P.R.

"It's working!" Tiffany said

"If you keep this up he might get his pulse high enough to heal him." Gibson said

"Okay!" Yuki said, she continued to breathe into Chiro, and then pushed on his chest twice.

"It's working!" Tiffany said

"His pulse is faint, but growing!" Gibson said

"Come on Chiro don't die!" Yuki said desperately

"Cough…cough!" Chiro coughed up some blood

"He's regaining consciousness!" Gibson said

"Un… w-what happened?" Chiro asked weakly

"Chiro!" Yuki said hugging him.

"Ow! Yuki… you're… hurting…me…" Chiro said weakly

"Sorry!" Yuki said blushing "Hey Gibson, how fast is his pulse?" (Average 14 beats for 10 seconds)

"6 every 10 seconds!" Gibson said

"That's fast enough!" Yuki said her hand started glowing blue

"W-w-what are you doing?" Chiro asked wide-eyed

"Calm down, Chiro!" Tiffany said "Yuki knows what she's doing!"

"Thank you Tiffany! Now Chiro calm down and let me work!" Yuki said, putting the glowing hand on the gash, which healed instantly.

"How'd you do that?" Chiro asked

"I'll show you later, now hold still!" she replied, healing the rest of him.

"Thanks" Chiro said starting to get up

"No way!" Yuki said picking him up

"What are you doing?" Chiro asked, blushing

"I can't fix broken bones yet, and you have a fractured thingy!"

"Fractured femur bone!" Gibson said

"Right! Now tell me the room you want to go to." Yuki said

"But…" Chiro started

"But nothing, tell me what room you wanna go to and I'll carry you till we get crutches." Yuki said, Chiro blushed at how protective of him she was being.

"Um, how about the main room?" He said

"You got it!" she said and left sick bay.

Yuki and Chiro walked into the main room, everyone was staring at Yuki holding Chiro bridal style.

"Are you two an i- Ow!" Sprx started but was smacked in the head by Nova… _HARD_.

"Chiro broke his thigh bone thingy." Yuki said

"Fractured his femur bone!" Tiffany yelled into the room

"Yeah, but anyway until we can get him crutches I'm carrying him." Yuki said, sitting Chiro down on a pillow she put on the floor for him.

"Well Sprx, want me to kick your butt at video games?" Chiro asked taking his controller

"You wish!" Sprx said getting ready to play.

"(Sigh) Well Chiro, I'm going to make dinner so here." Yuki said handing him a whistle.

"What's this?" Chiro asked

"It's a special whistle that I designed. I'll be able to hear if you need me." Yuki said and went into the kitchen

Chiro and Sprx played video games for 15 minutes before they got curious.

"Does it work?" Sprx asked

"Let's find out!" Chiro said, he blew into the whistle but it didn't make a noise.

"I think it's broken." Nova said. Just then Yuki burst into the room, her hair was in a bun and she was wearing an apron because she was cooking dinner.

"What happened?" She asked

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if it worked." Chiro said

"Oh, okay!" Yuki said and went back into the kitchen.

"Curious…" everyone turned to see Antari.

"What's curious?" Nova asked

"It is curious that only Yuki can hear the whistle, not even you who is another human." Antari explained

"She does have some other powers that she got from that meteorite." Enakka said

"True…" Antari replied

"Dinner's ready!" Yuki said as she came into the next room. She picked Chiro up and went into the kitchen as the others followed.

"Well" Yuki said after she had given everyone some veggie soup(vegetarians) and rabbit stew(meat eaters) "I'm heading up to the roof, if you need me Chiro blow the whistle.

Yuki went up to the super robot's shoulder, she went because she was sensing something evil. She knew if it got bad enough she could tell Enakka and Antari her suspicions.

"Well, it's pretty quiet…" Yuki said

_Have you been sensing it too?_ The robot asked

"Yes, it seems familiar…" Yuki said "Do you recognize it?"

_Unfortunately yes,_ the super robot started but Enakka and Antari came up, levitating Chiro.

"What the? I told you to whistle!" Yuki said

"Well we were sensing something and figured so were you." Chiro said

"That's true." Yuki said

"Have you seen anything yet Yuki?" Enakka asked

"No, but it's aura feels so familiar." Yuki said

"I think it would be best if we got some sleep and approached this tomorrow." Antari said

"Right, come on Chiro." Yuki said picking him up, and left for his room

"They really do make a cute couple." Enakka said

"Indeed" Antari agreed.

**Me: I'll update later today, so yeah…**

**Yuki: Unless you get caught up in T.V!**

**Me: Hey I will! Please Review! **


	19. Chapter 19: The End?

**Me: Writing 3 stories at once is hard!**

**Gibson: Then maybe you shouldn't of started 3 stories at once.**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop) I got bored…**

**Gibson: Why don't you take a break?**

**Me: My fingers are glued to the keyboard…**

**Gibson: (Anime sweat drop) I'll get the pry bar…**

**Me: Um… can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Enakka: I can.**

**Me: (Sigh) _Will _you do the disclaimer?**

**Enakka: Brianna doesn't own SRMTHFG but does own her characters, and a keyboard to witch she is glued to.**

**Me: (anime sweat drop) Thanks a lot!**

**Enakka: No problem. (leaves)**

**Me: I'm all alone! Oh and Chiro magically got crutches.**

_In the main room…_

Yuki, Tiffany, Shuri, Cece, Jadda and Enakka were just about to go when…

"Hey kid wait up!" Sprx said

"Huh?" Yuki said turning around, the other monkeys were there too

"What up guys?" Yuki asked

"Well we were…" Chiro was cut off by the alarm

"The city! Come on team!" Yuki and her team took off

"Let's go help them!" Chiro said and followed on his crutches, his team followed too.

"Not again!" Chiro said looking at the army of formless

"I thought I sensed something familiar!" Antari said

"What are you doing Chiro?" Yuki asked shocked as Chiro started towards the formless

"Going to fight!" Chiro said

"You can't your fur…fem…" Yuki started

"Femur bone" Tiffany sighed

"Right! Your femur bone is busted" Yuki said

"So?" Chiro asked

"You'll get hurt!" Yuki said

"Agreed, Chiro stay here." Antari said

"But…" Chiro started

"No buts! You're hurt! Gibson, Tiffany stay with him, k?" Yuki said and lept down the cliff to defend the town.

"Last downs a rotten egg!" Jadda said

"Cannon ball!" Otto said jumping after her

"Wheeeee!" Cece yelled going down

"Cece don't kill the others!" Shuri said jumping after her

"See ya kid!" Sprx said then jumped down too

"I'm coming too!" Nova called going down

"Be careful!" Enakka told the others and went down

"Chiro do not push yourself, I shall be down there okay?" Antari said

"Don't worry!" Chiro said, he watched Antari jump down

" (Sigh) Stupid fem thingy!" Chiro muttered

"Femur bone!" Gibson sighed

"What ever!" Chiro said

_On the battle field…_

(Boom!)

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova yelled smashing formless, but they regenerated themselves

"Who upgraded these dumb things?" Sprx said, some formless attacked "Magna bolt blast!"

"What _are_ these things?" Shuri asked, some attacked him "Fire claw!"

"Formless!" Nova said

"Formless? Well no wonder, they really let themselves go!" Cece said noting the really large ones

"Cece this is serious!" Shuri yelled

"Your telling me! Have these guys even heard of breath freshener?" Cece asked

The formless growled a cloud of bad breath surrounded some of the monkeys

"Ugh, major stench wave!" Sprx said

"Strawberry Bomb Bomb!" Yuki yelled

"Lady Sword Dance!" Jadda yelled

"Spinning Cyclone Doom Spin!" Otto yelled

The 3 attacks hit destroying the formless.

"Keep hammering them!" Yuki yelled

"Faze and Daze!" Antari yelled

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Enakka joined in, (SPLAT!) the formless disappeared

Once the fight was over they met up with Chiro, Gibson, and Tiffany and went up to the robot.

_At the robot…_

"So, Chiro what were you saying earlier?" Yuki asked

"Well…" Chiro started "As you know we have to head back to Shuggzoom…"

"Right" Yuki said

"And the team and I were wondering…" Chiro said

"Yes?" Yuki asked

"If you'd like to join the team?" Gibson chipped in

"Where would we sleep?" Jadda asked

"I made rooms for you guys, if you want to stay." Otto said

"I don't know… let me think… YES!" She squealed hugging Chiro.

"Alright!" Sprx said

"There's no way the worm can beat us now!" Nova exclaimed

"Remember Nova, there will always be evil." Antari said.

"Come on Antari," Yuki said "we're super heroes. What could happen?"

The End?

**Me: So? How was it?**

**Yuki: Aren't you gonna make a sequel?**

**Me: Oh, don't forget to look for the sequel I'll be making soon called 'Powers within 2: A new adventure'**

**Yuki: Nice title!**

**Me: Hey I couldn't think of anything! Please review if you like my first fanfic!**


	20. Chapter 20: Special Thanks

**Special Thanks to my reviewers…**

**Monkeymaniac**

**Blackrose**

**Black of the dead (just stick with one name!)**

**Tiger Priestess**

**4Evermonkeyfan**

**Meeca**

**Lights of the Aurora**

**Thank you for all your ideas and reviews!**

**You guys really inspired me and helped me make this story so thanks!**

**Please read my sequel if you liked it, okay?**

**And if you ever have any more ideas, just tell me k?**

**Anyway I had a really good time making this story and hope you had as much fun reading it as I did making it!**

**I also make stuff like teen titans, Sonic, Xiaolin showdown and soon Inuyasha… yeah!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
